


The Importance of Sharing

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, costume porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy/Dick and Tim/Kon get together to play.





	1. Chapter 1

From his spot on Dick Grayson’s couch, Kon couldn’t believe he’d ever uttered a bad word about the Bat-people. _Any of them._

He _was_ genuinely very sorry for each harsh word, every muttered curse, and even every bad thought he’d ever had about Ol’ Mighty Mouse himself.

Because no matter how fucked up the whole clan was - and they very much _were_ \- that fact was trumped by the very important fact that _the Bats liked to share_.

Sure, it was a little odd and uncomfortable that he was dressed up like Superman while getting a blow job from a guy wearing a Batman costume.

But Kon’s discomfort at wearing _that_ suit was offset by the fact that the man wearing the Batsuit was Dick Grayson - owner of the world’s greatest ass. The Batsuit helped to accent that ass very nicely, by the way.

The weirdness of wearing the Supersuit-or the top half plus cape and boots-was also offset by the very nice visual of Tim lying on his back getting fucked by Roy Harper, who happened to own a very convincing Deathstroke suit.  Tim was dressed in the first Robin’s suit, which was no surprise to Kon. What _was_ surprising was that apparently, Dick had worn panties during his time as Robin.

That was. . . odd.

But not as odd as the fact that Tim looked really hot in little green panties.

Really, really hot.

It might not have been the sight of those panties pushed just slightly down Tim's legs making Kon struggle to last, though.  It might have been the way “Deathstroke” had used his belt to “restrain” Robin’s hands.

Or it might have been the fact that Dick’s mouth was as acrobatically talented as the rest of him.

Whatever the case might have been, Kon’s pride forced him to hold on until Harper couldn’t hold back anymore. After all, Kon had _Kryptonian_ DNA and there was _no way_ he was going to shoot _his_ load first.

But at that sweet moment when “Deathstroke’s” hips began to buck with extra earnest and those green panties were pushed further up Robin’s legs, Kon gave in. He gripped the couch with one hand and that damn cowl with another.

When he came, he wasn’t entirely certain which name ended up spilling out of his mouth. He knew it wasn’t “Tim” and he was pretty sure it wasn’t “Dick,” but he really hoped it wasn’t “Batman.”

From the smirk on Tim’s face, it probably was. That’s really not something Tim was every going to let him forget.

So Kon did the only reasonable thing he could think of in his current brain dead state.  He flipped Tim off.

“Ah, ah, Super _man_ ,” Roy mock-scolded. “Not tonight. Tonight _Robin’s_ all mine.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to make do with _Batman_ ,” Tim added.

Kon pointedly ignored the remark. “You ready?” he asked Dick.

Dick nodded and Kon moved so they could switch places.  As he started to kneel, Dick motioned to Kon’s bare legs. With a slight scowl, Kon retrieved the Superman pants from beneath the couch and slid them back on before getting down on his knees.

As Dick began unsnapping the exact _fold_ of the Batsuit to allow Kon access, he smirked down at Kon. “Look at it this way. If Roy had won the coin toss, you’d be wearing star spangled panties and a tiara right now.”

Kon shivered at the thought. Come to think of it, wearing the Supersuit wasn’t so bad. As fucked up as it was, the very discomfort was kind of a turn on, in and of itself.

Besides, there was no way he’d look nearly as good in panties as Tim.


	2. The Importance of Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds a way to get Kon into a Wonder Woman costume.

"Just once?"

"No."

"I don’t see why not. You dressed up as Batman, and didn’t seem to have a problem with it."

"Batman’s not a chick."

"I agree to wear the green short pants you like so much for you."

"You like wearing the first Robin’s panties as much as I like watching you wear them."

"What if it’s just the costume, without the tiara or bracelets?"

"No."

"But, Kon-"

"No."

\------

This was all Nightwing’s fault.

Tim adored his "big brother," of course, but it had been Dick that had first suggested Kon dress up in Wonder Woman’s costume. Sure, Dick had blamed it on Roy Harper, but Tim knew Dick well enough to believe that the thought probably came from Dick’s own head.

Regardless of who’s idea it had been originally, Dick had planted the seed. So, it was his fault.

It was Kon’s fault, however, that they had yet to try the idea. He was being uncharacteristically resistant to the proposal. Typically, Kon was fairly adventurous on the sex front, but on this one matter, he was adamantly against even trying it.

Still, Tim was determined to be patient and just wait for the right opportunity to break through Kon’s resistance. It was a skill Tim excelled in. After all, once upon a time, he’d had to break through Kon’s "straight" barrier.

\-----

Sure enough, Tim’s patience prevailed, and the right opportunity to get Kon into a pair of star spangled panties presented itself. Best of all, it was practically Kon’s idea.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you’re not asleep yet, are you?"

"No." Tim didn’t roll his eyes, because sometimes Kon’s obliviousness was cute. Post-sex session in the Tower was definitely one of those times.

"You know when the four of us got together and Arsenal dressed up as Deathstroke?"

Tim tried really hard not to remember exactly how attracted he’d been to Arsenal while the older man had been in that costume. More importantly, he tried not to think about why or when Dick had developed that particular fantasy. "Mmhmm."

"You know how he kinda tied your hands?"

It usually didn’t take Kon this long to make a point. "Mmhmm."

"D-did you like that?"

Oh. Kon’s point suddenly became quite clear. Actually, Tim had enjoyed being bound entirely more than he was certain was mentally healthy. But, Kon didn’t need to know that just yet. This was Tim’s opportunity, after all. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to let you tie me up?"

"Yes. Do you. . . I mean, do you mind? Do you want to?"

"You want to tie me up? Why not just use your TK?"

Tim felt Kon blush beside him. "Because I liked seeing you tied up. I can’t see that with the TK. Besides. . . I don’t want to use anything you can’t get out of easily."

Kon’s fears were unspoken, but his anguish at the Luthor Incident was palpable. Tim slid a reassuring arm around his lover’s waist. "We can use rope. It’s the easiest substance to get free from."

"Yeah? You’re game, then?"

Oh, yes. "Depends. You know who carries a rope with her at all times?"

Kon’s groan was a sign of defeat on his behalf. But it was a victory sign for Tim.

\------

Kon had agreed, of course. As it turned out, kinky bondage desires overrode aversion to cross dressing.

Besides, it wasn’t really cross dressing. Sure, the outfit in question was famous for belonging to a woman. But Tim hadn’t requested a wig, or makeup, or anything else that would have made it a true cross dressing experience. Which was just as well, given how uncomfortable Kon was with the outfit alone.

Although Kon had agreed to Tim’s fantasy in exchange for being allowed to tie Tim up, Kon had been adamantly against experimenting in The Tower. That was fine, of course.

For now.

Thus, while it was merely the two of them, they were in the familiar space of Dick’s apartment, as the senior bird was off playing favorite uncle to Lian Harper. Dick’s apartment included a very nice bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom, in which Kon was taking his sweet time.

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It’s taking you a while."

"I’m almost done. This - dammit - crown doesn’t want to stay in place."

"It’s a tiara."

"Whatever."

"Sure you don’t need any help?" Tim wasn't trying to rush Kon on purpose, of course. But Dick's short pants itched in all the wrong spots, and Tim had no idea how Dick had ever worn them in battle.

"I’m sure. Hey, these boots are pretty comfortable."

Tim didn’t think it was the appropriate time or place to tell him that those were Kon’s own boots, pilfered from the back of his closet. He’d probably figure that out all by himself soon enough.

It wasn’t as though Tim had been given a choice in the matter. The costume shop in Gotham where he’d purchased the outfit had tried to sell him girly, suede boots.

Wonder Woman didn’t wear suede.

"Tim?"

"Yes?"

"When you want to laugh, just remember this was all your idea. And Nightwing’s. And Arsenal’s. But most definitely, not mine."

"I won’t laugh." And when Kon emerged form the bathroom, laughing was the very last thing Tim wanted to do.

Sure, the suit was a little ill-fitting. Admittedly, the cleavage that pulled the look off on Wonder Woman so well was missing on Kon. But two things more than made up for the ill-fittingness of the costume.

One, the sheer tightness of the panties was an incredible turn on, in and of itself. The costume hadn’t been designed for a man - obviously - and Kon’s dick strained rebelliously against the fabric. With every step Kon took towards Tim, the fabric threatened to give way and tear completely.

Two, the very sight of Kon standing in front of Tim wearing the outfit that Tim had spent so long fantasizing about getting him to wear was enough to make Tim strain against his own green panties.

Kon came to stand in front of the bed where Tim had been waiting not- so patiently. The "lasso" - a shoddily spray painted rope - was held firmly in Kon’s hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Kon asked, shifting the lasso from his right hand to his left, then back again.

Tim thought a lot of things. Mostly, he thought that the tiara and the bracelets were really special.

He also wondered if this was how fetishes began.

But all he said was, "Make sure you tie the knot at least twice, or I might accidentally break free."

Kon gave him a look that was somewhere between genuine happiness and a smirk. " You know what? This wasn’t such a bad idea."

Tim could only agree. But later, when Kon had him completely bound with the lasso, and Tim heard him whisper, "No one looks as good in panties as you do," Tim wasn’t as agreeable.

There’s no way he looked anywhere near as good in Dick’s green short pants as Kon did in Wonder Woman’s star spangled panties.

He also wondered what Kon would look like in a pair of fishnets and a blond wig.


End file.
